


Baby, Come Home

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 3, HaiKise Week, Kind of fluffy, prompt: making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shougo wasn't good at the whole apologizing thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cerisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerisen/gifts).



> I wrote something kind of small?? What?? Yeah, sorry, not every fic can be a small monster. Also, don't let the title/summary fool you - this is fluffy and cute.
> 
> Lacett, I love your haikise art and some of your doodles inspired this fic so this is just a thank you. Hope you enjoy.

Shougo wasn't good at the whole apologizing thing. He'd gotten better over the years and he'd half-heartedely apologized to like half a dozen people for shit he'd done in previous years, but it still wasn't something he did if he could help it.

That meant that whenever he and Ryouta argued – which happened less than one would imagine, surprisingly – he usually tried to come up with something that said, “I'm sorry” but where he didn't actually have to say the words out loud.

So really, it was a good thing that Ryouta was always coming up with new ideas and that Shougo kept refusing them, but not forgetting them, leaving them in an untouched place in his mind until they came in handy. Except for that lingerie one – it was not happening any time soon.

This time they'd argued about money. It wasn't that Shougo was upset that Ryouta made more money than him; it made sense, after all. The blonde was a model, sometimes even an actor, while Shougo was just a trainer at a gym. No, that didn't upset him, but the fact that Ryouta kept trying to buy him things, did kind of rub him the wrong way.

It wasn't that he didn't like to get things, but... he didn't know, he guess it sucked a bit that he'd never be able to get Ryouta all the amazing things he wanted – and deserved, but those were mushy thoughts that he didn't allow to leave his mouth very often.

So they'd argued and then they'd both gone to work and it had sucked when Ryouta hadn't sent him a single text – usually he texted at least once every hour, even if most times they were just stupid emoticons or stickers.

At six pm, when he'd been finished with work, he'd decided that he really needed something to make things better. Flowers and chocolates were always a sure way to get into Ryouta's good side, but it wasn't like he didn't already give him that already. Not like every single week, but just... sometimes. He passed through a flower shop on his way home, okay? It wasn't like he went to a lot of trouble... and it was the flourist always choosing the flowers, so it wasn't even that special. (But Ryouta's eyes always shone and yeah, that definitely didn't suck to watch.)

Anyway, flowers and chocolates weren't exactly special, so with a prolonged sigh he entered a mall and had found a shop that he hadn't ever expected to enter, not even in a thousand years and if the cure to some horrible disease was in there and okay, he probably needed to stop falling asleep in front of the TV watching low-budget films.

“How can I help you?” The lady at the counter smiled, although a bit nervously. Shougo might have taken off the earrings and piercings and his hair was back to its original colour and held in a tight ponytail but he also knew he didn't exactly have a very nice aura. Usually he tried his best to make sure everyone on the street understood his message of “back off” and didn't approach him.

But this was something he needed to do so with another sigh he said, “I need some make-up” and he probably shouldn't have glared at the lady, who was just doing her job, but this was a bit (a lot) out of his comfort zone.

“Oh,” the lady looked sideways, “is it... for your girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” he answered because he had no desire to actually explain what he was doing in a make-up store to a total stranger.

“Well, what product were you looking for?” She was looking a bit more comfortable.

He shrugged, “I don't know. Just normal make-up stuff.”

The lady blinked, “okay...” She blinked again and Shougo passed a hand through his hair, feeling some of it had got out of the ponytail.

“I want enough stuff to like... I don't know, make a full job?” Was that even the correct wording?

The lady smiled, “so lipstick, eyeliner, blush-”

“Yeah, yeah, all that,” he didn't even care about the price, he just wanted to go away.

“And the colours?” Of my fucking God, you have got to be kidding me, he thought.

He almost said, “normal colours” but he was pretty sure that was going to get him a blank look.

“Umm...” he started and looked at the cases behind her. Was she really going to make him choose every single thing? Because he didn't know what went well with what.

“What if I choose some things and then show them to you, so that you can see if you like them?” She asked with a knowing look and Shougo was pretty sure he was going to become a story she was gonna tell her friends, but he didn't care.

“Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks,” the lady didn't waste time in starting to pick stuff and in less than five minutes he had like a dozen different items in front of him. Half of them he didn't even know what they were for, but he did recognize some and they looked... normal.

“I'll take them,” he said and the lady gave him a smile, quickly starting to pass them through the machine and a few minutes later he was breathing in fresh air, holding up a bag full of make-up and Ryouta better appreciate it.

The walk home didn't take long and soon enough he was opening the door to the apartment, calling out Ryouta's name.

“In the living room!” At least he didn't sound angry.

He took out his shoes and slowly made his way to the living room. Just as he'd said, Ryouta was sprawled on the couch, watching some drama. Shougo sometimes watched it with him but he couldn't for the life of him remember the storyline.

“What's that?” Ryouta asked, when he saw him holding a bag and he moved until he was sitting crossleged on the sofa.

He didn't sound angry or annoyed at all, but Shougo knew Ryouta was the sort of guy who didn't just forget about things. So even if he was okay right now, he was probably going to keep that bottled up for some days.

Shougo just thrusted the bag at him and Ryouta raised an eyebrow while holding it. The other eyebrow rose as well when he actually opened it and saw what was inside.

“Shougo...-kun?”

He did not look at Ryouta while answering, instead keeping his attention turned to the screen, where a woman was screaming at another because of a baby.

“You said you wanted us to put some make-up on, someday, right?” He was definitely sounding embarrassed but it was too late to get away now. Well, he could make a run for the door but then where would he go?

Ryouta didn't answer and finally, after some seconds in silence, Shougo got the courage to actually turn to his boyfriend.

Ryouta was smiling. Big. Showing his teeth and everything and Shougo's breath was taken away and they'd been dating for almost five years – how did that guy still get his heart to start beating faster with just one smile?

Then he was suddenly being embraced, “thank you, Shou-kun!” Ryouta kissed his cheek soundly, probably leaving some drool behind, “you're so cute.”

Shougo just mumbled something and his blush had probably spread to his whole body.

“Sit, sit,” Ryouta said, sitting back down – he hadn't actually gotten of the sofa, he'd simply gotten on top of it and hugged Shougo across from it.

Shougo did as he was told and then Ryouta was opening the items and closing them, and putting some on the table in front of the sofa and now he was humming and Shougo should have just gone with the flowers.

“Okay, close your eyes,” Ryouta said and Shougo did it after some seconds of just staring. It wasn't like he didn't trust the other, more like he was seriously second guessing this. Oh well, in for a penny, in for a pound and anyway, he just had to make sure Ryouta didn't take any pics. Daiki would never let him live it down.

Ryouta kept on humming while he painting him and it felt a bit strange. Shougo did put some creams on his face, but he wasn't used at feeling something soft brushing against his face.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that but when Ryouta finally said, “open your eyes,” he was actually feeling relaxed.

He blinked some times, trying to get used at the strange feeling in his eyes, at having been painted, while Ryouta went to get a mirror.

“What do you think?” Ryouta asked, handing him the mirror and he was actually sounding nervous.

Well, he had no reason for it. Shougo looked... nice. Really nice. The lipstick on his lips could barely be seen, mostly making his lips shine just a bit. His cheeks were looking just a bit darker, also almost non-noticeable but his eyes... he'd been told several times that they weren't his most noticeable characteristic; usually it was the hair, the forehead, the nose... but now, they were actually calling for attention.

“So?” Ryouta said, sounding even more nervous and Shougo smiled at him.

“It looks great.”

Ryouta smiled, all the nervouness flying away like it had never been there. “Now it's your turn, Shou-kun.”

Shougo blinked, “I don't know how to do it.”

“It's okay. You don't have to do anything complicated,” Ryouta smiled and Shougo was so whipped it was almost embarrassing.

Ryouta closed his eyes, not waiting for an answer, and Shougo looked at the stuff on the coffee table. Where should he even start? He picked up a little case holding a small brush and decided to start by his eyelids. He didn't, however, dare touch the eyeliner. Who knew what harm he'd do with it.

He then picked some pink case and also brushed on Ryouta's cheeks, making them incredibely red. Seeing that, he decided there was no way in hell Ryouta wasn't going to end up looking like a clown when he was finished but hey, he'd been the one asking for it.

Finally, he picked up some red lipstick and put it on, although not just on the lips, but on the skin around it too. If Ryouta had been the one doing it, he might actually look hot with it. Uh, maybe he shouldn't just put everything on the trash afterwards.

Shougo was getting ready to tell Ryouta to open his eyes, when he looked at the eyeliner again. He was not going to put it in the other's eyes, but maybe...

He smirked and used it on Ryouta's face. Finally he told the other to open his eyes.

“I'm sure it looks-” Ryouta started with a little smile, which fell when he looked at the mirror. Then he turned to Shougo with a glare. “A dick, really? You drew a dick on my face.”

Shougo couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. Hell, the dick wasn't even the worst part. Ryouta looked like a clown.

“It's my turn,” Ryouta said, picking up the eyeliner and Shougo put his hands up.

“Hey, hey, you already painted me!”

“Yes, but I just want to put on some more details,” the look he was doing promised no good things but well, it wasn't like it hadn't been Shougo starting it.

He sighed, “fine,” and then closed his eyes.

He opened them some minutes later and found himself with a dick on each cheek, blue surrounding his eyes and even some fake tears. He looked ridiculous.

“Happy now?” Shougo asked, rolling his eyes.

Ryouta giggled, “you look so ugly, Shou-kun.”

“Oh yeah? Come here,” Shougo replied, picking the eyeliner back up and Ryouta was laughing, trying to get away but Shougo didn't let him.

He painted a moustache and glasses on Ryouta's face.

“I look awful!” Ryouta said, but he actually seemed kind of entranced by his picture on the mirror. Figures; even having received the worst make-up job on the world, he was still looking cute. Totally unfair.

Then he started laughing and Shougo was joining him, because what else was there to do?

When Ryouta had calmed down, he put his head on Shougo's shoulder, being careful not to let any make-up come in contact with it.

“Thank you, Shougo.”

Shougo just made a sound from the back of his throat. It wasn't that big of a deal.

Ryouta giggled, “maybe next time I can braid your hair.”

Shougo just rolled his eyes. Yeah, he was never going to run out of things to do to make up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see how ridiculous those two looked at the end of it, here you go: http://lacett.tumblr.com/post/121658861939/i-do-my-boyfriends-makeupmy-boyfriend-does-my
> 
> Also, I don't know anything about make-up: I just used eyeliner once in a while and maybe lipstick.


End file.
